


To Protect You

by lex_the_flex17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: Summary: Wherever you go, Bucky Barnes has always been attached to your hip in regards of your safety. Now, the times have changed in 2024, and you can never be too careful.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 29





	To Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1.1k 
> 
> Warnings: Bucky being overprotective, mentions of stalking, catcalling, some cursing, and fluff.
> 
> A/N: The Falcon and Winter Soldier trailer just sent a lot of creativity my way! Enjoy and feedback is appreciated! Follow my tumblr at @lex-the-flex for more since I don't post everything here.

Heading through the crowded marketplace, Bucky grips your hand a little tighter as you follow Sam’s lead. With Bucky in the rear, he suggested that you remain in the middle of the trio. Ever since he returned to you just a little over a year ago, he’s always kept his guard up. Sam kept his guard up too, but not like his friend. Whether you were at work at the museum, grabbing coffee for yourself and the boys, or training in the newly rebuilt Avengers Facility, Bucky would always be there.

He just wanted to make sure you stayed safe. You knew he was there in the background, and you appreciated it. The world had changed, in more ways than one.

You were beginning to worry if Bucky would ever shut it off.

But he didn’t work that way. He never did. Bucky never knew what it was like to have a normal life, even with a special individual such as yourself. Even if he tried to remember, he wouldn’t have the best luck. The memory would be there, but the image was gone. Luckily Bucky’s time in Wakanda helped.

Walking deeper into the market, Sam briefly turns his head toward you and Bucky.

“We’re almost there. But we should stop for some supplies.” He nearly shouted.

Splitting up, you slowly wandered to a few vendors. Quietly taking your time, you drowned out the loud noise of the people by concentrating on what the three of you might want and need.

Gathering some food, some pieces of clothing, and some rare meds, you were ready to go as soon as you zipped up your backpack. But once you stood up, you looked around and couldn’t find the boys anywhere. Balancing on your toes, your pair of well-worn converse scratched against the rough pavement.

Gazing around the crowd, you tried to look for Bucky’s black leather or Sam’s light mocha colored jackets. But they weren’t in sight. Pulling your backpack to your chest, you partially unzipped it to pull out your cellphone. Turning on the power button, you were greeted with the white and red empty battery symbol.

“Shit.” You mumbled to yourself.

Putting your phone away, you jump in the air to see if you can spot either Wilson or Barnes. But you couldn’t spot them. Turning in a complete one-eighty circle, you remains calm and realize where you are. You’re in the middle of the market. Sam mentioned that the safehouse was close when you three were forced to ditch the car. So you had an idea of where to go. Taking a deep breath, you were greeted by a man who almost instantaneously appeared out of nowhere.

“You lost, sweetheart?” He playfully asked with a proud grin on his face.

Looking up at the man, you immediately knew he had nothing better to do. He just wanted to get a reaction out of you, which you were not going to give him.

You were taken. And you had the ring stealthy hidden underneath your shirt that was tied around your neck to prove it. But you weren’t going to waste your already fleeting energy on someone who wasn’t worth your time.

“No, I’m not.” You retaliate with a hint of an annoyed tone before leaving the stranger.

Pacing through the crowd, you glance over your shoulder to see the stranger following you at a distance. Hopping through small groups of people, you pick up the pace and silently wish your jacket had a hood.

“Why does this have to happen today? I don’t have time for this.” You think to yourself.

Coming to an open portion of the market, you pass a band strumming away on their instruments in front of a fountain. Ducking around the stone fountain, you sit down on the cobblestone surrounding the foundation of the two tiered structure and unzip the backpack.

You balance yourself on your knees to change jackets and put on a tattered baseball cap. As the little crowd of people cheered for the band as they finished a song, you plugged your phone into a portable charger. That way you had an easy escape.

In the middle of changing jackets, you spotted the man walking past the stone fountain. He made his way through the crowd with his hands in the front pocket of his sweatshirt. It seemed like he was hiding something, or he could be under the influence. You couldn’t tell, or care. You just wanted to get to the safe house and enjoy a long awaited hot meal that you had been craving for the last twelve hours.

Collecting yourself, you strategically cut through some vendor’s tents. Once a few minutes go by, you realize that the stranger is gone. He had vanished from your peripheral vision. With your nerves slowly building up, you calmly step next to a vendor selling books.

From the brim of your cap, you see the stranger walking his way closer. As your adrenaline starts rushing through your veins, you could hear your heartbeat in your ears. Glancing back at him, you two accidentally make eye contact and he grabs your right shoulder, making you face him.

“There you are, darling. Where’d you go? I was looking everywhere for you.” He cackles, with his fingertips gripping your shoulder.

With your left hand, your fingers find a hardcover book, and you begin to grip the spine.

“I was getting worried.” The eerie man replays to your lack of response.

Before you respond, you smack his face with the hardcover book, and step away. However, you don’t get very far, as he grabs your forearm. Turning back to him, he spits out some blood into the hot pavement.

“You little bitch!” He shouts.

Just then, you see stars. You stumble backwards and a throbbing pain engulfs your left cheek. He hit you. Ignoring the pain, you hold your right arm up to block yourself when both Sam and Bucky appear from behind you.

Bucky punches the stranger in the face until he hits the ground with a loud thud. The multitude of people back away in fear of getting hurt.

“Keep your hands to yourself. She’s mine.” Bucky angrily spits.

Watching the stranger crawl away, you wipe your face with the back of your hand and wrap your arm around Sam. Bucky turns around to you and wraps his arounds around you, pulling you in for a fast embrace. 

“You alright, doll?” He asks, with his temper going down. 

“Yeah, I’m okay, soldier. Just beat up.” You respond with a playful smirk as you nudge Bucky’s shoulder. 

Stroking his thumb over the mark where the stranger hit you, Bucky’s blue eyes lock with yours. He kisses your forehead before wrapping his Vibranium arm around you. 

“We should get going.” Sam orders, proceeding to lead the way again. 

Holding onto Sam’s jacket sleeve with one hand, and Bucky’s forearm with the other, you knew that you had the best people to keep you safe, and they were always at your side.


End file.
